ParaNora
by TheOtaku4
Summary: Nora has a bad dream and thinks one of the girls she knows loves Ren. Multiple pairings. Enjoy :)


ParaNora

A/N: Clever title huh? Review and enjoy:)

Team JNPR was in their dorm room getting ready for bed. Pyrrha was catching up on reading, while Juane tried out some new pajamas to wear, since the bunny pajamas weren't working out, especially in front of Pyrrha, who actually thought they were cute at first. Nora was jumping on her bed to exhaust the hyperactive energy she had left for the day, before recharging for the next day. Ren was drinking tea, while getting lost in his thoughts. Recently, Nora has been worried about Ren. The way he has been lost in his thoughts, caused Nora to become curiouser and curiouser, but she knew he wouldn't really talk about it since it was private to him, and she respected that. She almost thought he was hiding something, but seeing how they were always side by side, 24/7, what did he have to hide? After 20 minutes of getting ready for bed, they all fall asleep.

Nora fell asleep fast and began to dream. Her dream started out with pancakes and grimm, which were two of the things she loved: Eat pancakes, and kill a bunch of Ursa. Things were going good, until she saw Ren. She was going to talk to him, but then she saw him with another girl. She had tried to figure out who it was, but it was just a shadowy figure. She called out to Ren, but he smiled and did not hear her, no matter how many times she tried. She looked around to see that everything seemed normal. She recognized the area as the fountain in front of Beacon Academy and Ren and the shadowy girl were sitting next to each other. Nora tried to get their attention, but then she heard her own name called out and she had woken up.

Nora looked up to see it was Pyrrha waking her up.

"Nora! Are you ok?" Pyrrha said.

"Pyrrha? What's going on?" Nora said, breathing heavily.

"You were moving around as if something was on you. I guess you were having a bad dream." Pyrrha said.

"Bad dream? Ren! Where's Ren?" Nora said, looking around the dorm.

"It's ok. Ren and Juane went to go train for a bit and get some stuff for later. It's just us, now." Pyrrha said.

"Ren's ok." Nora said and out of no where she grabbed Pyrrha and hugged her.

"Uhhh, Nora?" Pyrrha said, blushing.

"Oh, Pyrrha! I really had a bad dream!" Nora said.

Pyrrha hugs Nora back.

"What happened, Nora?" Pyrrha said.

"I was dreaming about pancakes and fighting Ursa, and then I saw Ren." Nora said.

Pyrrha wasn't surprised since Nora was kind of predictable when it came to the things she likes.

"When I saw Ren, he was with another girl. I couldn't tell who it was. It was a shadow that was talking to him and it looked like he liked it. I couldn't do anything, as if he forgot all about me." Nora said.

"It's ok Nora. I'm sure Ren is ok too." Pyrrha said.

"But the dream was so real. It happened at the fountain in front of the school. It was like a vision or something." Nora said.

"Some things like that happen. Maybe it was a girl you know." Pyrrha said.

Nora's eyes grew wide and she pushed Pyrrha away. Pyrrha looked at her with some concern, and saw that Nora looked angry.

"Pyrrha... Are you and Ren doing stuff behind my back?" Nora said.

"WHAT?! Why would I be dating Ren?" Pyrrha said, completely surprised Nora jumped to that conclusion.

"What's wrong with dating Ren?" Nora said.

"Nothing, it's just that Ren is... Ren." Pyrrha said.

"Well at least you are always honest with me." Nora said, relived that the girl was not Pyrrha.

"Besides, I love-" Pyrrha stopped herself and started blushing.

"What? Just tell me." Nora said.

"I love Juane." Pyrrha said.

There was a moment of silence.

"HA HA! I knew it! So when are you two going to do it?!" Nora said.

"NORA!" Pyrrha said, embarrassed.

"Right, sorry. Now about Ren, we need to figure out who that other girl was." Nora said.

"Aren't you being too paranoid?" Pyrrha said.

"I'm not! I need to find out if Ren is going to be looking for another girl." Nora said.

"Well, do you know anyone in particular?" Pyrrha said.

"The only girls we know is Velvet, the Rabbit Faunus, and Team RWBY." Nora said.

"So are you going to approach one of them and ask them what they think of Ren?" Pyrrha said.

"I was thinking of breaking their legs, but I guess you make a better point." Nora said, realizing it was a bad idea and Pyrrha gave her an annoyed look, not believing Nora is going to go that far.

"Well if you do need my help-" Pyrrha said, but was interrupted by Nora.

"But I do need your help. Please?" Nora said, with begging eyes that Pyrrha could never say no to.

"Alright. But no killing." Pyrrha said.

"Okaaaaaaay." Nora said, slightly disappointed.

The two girls go to see if they can talk to any of their female friends regarding Ren. They ended up running into Ruby, who was eating cookies and enjoying the day in the school grounds.

"Ruby!" Nora said.

"Oh hey guys!" Ruby said.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Pyrrha said.

"Just eating some cookies, and waiting for Weiss to get back from the locker room. What about you two?" Ruby said.

"We are just working on something." Pyrrha said.

"Like what?" Ruby said.

"Well-" Pyrrha said.

"Are you in love with Ren?" Nora said.

"NORA!" Pyrrha said.

"WHAT?!" Ruby said.

"Sorry, Ruby. Nora's been worried about Ren. She thinks Ren is with some other girl." Pyrrha said.

"And you think I'm like, his mistress?" Ruby said.

"No. Of course not." Pyrrha said.

"Are you?" Nora said.

"NO! Ren is a nice guy, even though he barely says anything, but I wouldn't go out with him. He's like, three years older than me." Ruby said.

"Ok then. Well it's good to know you are a good girl Ruby!" Nora said, hugging Ruby.

"Uhhhh, thank you. By the way, do you love Ren?" Ruby said.

"Um, well, YES!" Nora said.

Pyrrha smiled, shaking her head, as she was not so surprised because she already knew Nora loves Ren.

"That's great." Ruby said.

"What about you, is there anyone you love Ruby?" Nora said.

"Well... I do love Weiss." Ruby said.

"Oh. You mean like a friend?" Nora said.

"No, more like... love love..." Ruby said.

"EEEHHHHHHH!" Nora and Pyrrha said, completely surprised.

"What's going with you guys?" Weiss said, out of nowhere.

"GAH! Weiss, where did you come from?!" Ruby said.

"I just got back from training, remember?" Weiss said.

"Oh right." Ruby said.

"Ruby was just telling us that she lov-" Nora said, but Pyrrha covered her mouth with her hand to stop her from giving away Ruby's secret.

"She loves... cookies." Pyrrha said.

"Of course Ruby loves cookies." Weiss said.

Nora broke free from Pyrrha's grip.

"Then do you love Ren?" Nora said.

"WHAT?!" Weiss said.

"I give up." Pyrrha said to herself.

"Why would you think I love Ren? He's just a guy that shoots guns and cooks pancakes all the time." Weiss said.

"Not all the time! He does more than that!" Nora said.

"Nora. She means she doesn't love Ren." Pyrrha said.

"Oh. Ok!" Nora said, smiling.

"Well we should go now. We'll you guys later." Pyrrha said and her and Nora leave.

"Did I miss something?" Weiss said.

"Nope." Ruby said, unknowingly holding Weiss' hand.

"Uhhh, Ruby?" Weiss said.

"Yes?" Ruby said, still unknowingly holding Weiss' hand.

Weiss paused for a moment, blushing.

"Never mind." Weiss said, enjoying holding Ruby's hand.

Pyrrha and Nora walk around to figure out what to do next.

"So Nora, are you convinced that your dream was just a dream." Pyrrha said.

"No. I need to know more." Nora said.

'Oh come on!' Pyrrha thought.

Coincidentally, they bump into Velvet, who was carrying books and falls on the ground. Upon running into her, she looked terrified, as if she was about to beg Pyrrha and Nora not to hurt her.

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry!" Pyrrha said.

"Oh, it's only you two." Velvet said, relieved.

"Are you ok?" Nora said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I almost though you were Team CRDL." Velvet said.

"I am REALLY sorry you thought we were going to hurt you." Pyrrha said.

"Don't worry. If those guys ever hurt you, just let us know right away. We'll break their legs!" Nora said.

"Thank You." Velvet said.

"By the way, now that we ran into you, do you by any chance have a crush on our teammate Ren?" Nora said.

Pyrrha face-palmed.

"Uhh, I'm sorry, what?" Velvet said.

"Ren. Our teammate. Do you love him?" Nora said.

"Oh, you mean the guy that shoot guns from his sleeves. No I don't have a crush on him, to be honest." Velvet said.

"See Nora. Velvet is not the girl." Pyrrha said.

"Awww. I need to know who it was." Nora said.

Velvet had no idea what was going on, but she just didn't want to get involved in any of it, which was a smart decision. Nora looked at Velvet's rabbit ears and the only word that came to her was "Faunus". And the only Faunus that came to mind was, not only Velvet, but Blake.

"Blake!" Nora said.

"What?" Pyrrha said.

"Oh, Blake? She is in the library with Yang. I was just there." Velvet said.

"Then let's go!" Nora said, running off.

"Hey wait!" Pyrrha said.

Nora and Pyrrha arrive in the library. Surprisingly, the only people in the library was Yang and Blake.

"Blake! I'm bored!" Yang said.

"Just hang in there, Yang. I'm still trying to finish this." Blake said, reading.

Nora and Pyrrha approach them.

"Oh hey you two!" Yang said.

"Hi there." Pyrrha said.

"What are you guys doing?" Nora said.

"Just this." Blake said.

"Oh, that's cool." Nora said.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, do you guys love Ren?" Nora said.

Pyrrha felt like walking away, but looked on the bright side to see Yang and Blake were the only girls left to "harass".

Blake's eyes grew wide, looking up at Nora, and Yang was surprised by what Nora said.

"Say what?" Yang said.

"Here's the story: Nora had a bad dream involving Ren and another girl, she thinks it was a vision, and now we are going around asking random people if they are in love with Ren." Pyrrha said.

"Oh." Yang said.

"So, do you guys love him?" Nora said.

"I don't love him, but I will admit he is kind of cute." Yang said.

"What are you saying?!" Nora said, getting to close to Yang.

"Hey, take it easy. He may be cute, but that doesn't mean he has my full attention." Yang said.

"Are you saying he's not good enough for you?!" Nora said.

"No. It's just I have no interest in him." Yang said.

"What?!" Nora said.

"Uhhh, can you help me out here?" Yang said to Blake.

"Sorry. But there's nothing I can do." Blake said, reading.

"What about you, Blake?" Nora said.

"Hmmm?" Blake said, looking up at Nora.

"In fact, you and Ren are a lot alike." Nora said.

"Uhhhh..." Blake said.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Blake?" Nora said.

"I just think he's a great guy. And if you love him so much, then I guess he's lucky to have you." Blake said, making Nora, Pyrrha, and even Yang blush.

"Do you really think so?" Nora said.

"I do." Blake said, smiling.

"Thank you Blake!" Nora said, hugging Blake.

"Ok then. Well, we better get back to our dorm. Thanks again you two." Pyrrha said, smiling.

"Anytime!" Yang said.

"See you later!" Nora said.

"Bye." Blake said.

Pyrrha and Nora leave.

"Just for record Blake... I love you." Yang said.

Blake looks at Yang and then she moves in to kiss Yang.

"I love you too." Blake said smiling.

"You know, we do kind of seem like Ren and Nora." Yang said, laughing.

"I guess so..." Blake said, continuing reading.

Nora and Pyrrha were walking back to the dorm.

"So now do you understand that there was nothing to worry about." Pyrrha said.

"I guess so. I'm sorry I had to make you go through this with me. But you truly are a great friend, Pyrrha." Nora said, and Pyrrha blushed.

"Thank you, Nora." Pyrrha said.

"Now I guess we should go find Ren and... Juane!" Nora said.

"What about Juane?" Pyrrha said.

"What if Juane and Ren are having some kind of affair?!" Nora said, having a slight nosebleed while thinking about the idea of Ren and Juane.

Pyrrha also has a slight nosebleed, thinking of Juane and Ren.

"I think you really are paranoid." Pyrrha said.

They see Ren and Juane outside in front of the school.

"Look, there they are. Why don't you go and talk to Ren about the problem." Pyrrha said.

"Ok, I will." Nora said.

'Should have done that in the first place.' Pyrrha said, face-palming.

Nora and Pyrrha go to see Ren and Juane and Nora seemed nervous to talk to Ren, which was really surprising.

"Hey there, what's up?" Juane said.

"Nothing really. Just one bizarre day." Pyrrha said.

"Um, Ren, can I talk to you for a moment?" Nora said.

"Sure." Ren said.

"I guess I should talk to you, Juane." Pyrrha said.

"Ok." Juane said.

Ren and Nora walk around, while Juane and Pyrrha are also walking in the other direction.

"So what's been going on, lately?" Juane said.

"Well, Nora has been too paranoid. She thinks Ren is with some other girl, based on a dream she had." Pyrrha said.

"So, she thinks Ren does not care about her?" Juane said.

"It's more like, Nora wants to know who "supposedly" likes Ren." Pyrrha said.

They look at Ren and Nora and they see them standing by the school's fountain.

"Wait a minute." Pyrrha said, observing the setting. "Nora said she saw the whole thing happen at the fountain. I wonder."

"Wonder what?" Juane said.

Nora and Ren stand by the fountain.

"I had a very bad dream." Nora said.

"Did you lose against a bunch of Ursa and had no pancakes again?" Ren said.

"No. It's just... I saw you with another girl!" Nora said.

"What?" Ren said.

Nora sat on the edge of the fountain.

"I saw you with another girl and you looked so happy. I tried to call out to you, but you didn't hear me. It was like you forgot I ever existed!" Nora said.

"But Nora, I do know you exsist. Do you think I always ignore you when you talk about pretty much everything? I always listen to you. I love you." Ren said.

Nora blushed looking up at Ren.

"Do you really?" Nora said.

Ren smiled and poked Nora's nose.

"Boop..." Ren said.

"Oh, REN!" Nora said, smiling big.

Nora grabbed Ren and kissed him passionately. Ren embraced the kiss and held on to Nora. Nora started to think that her dream was a vision, but the girl she saw was actually her. It was like a dream come true, ironically.

"Awwww." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah." Juane said.

Pyrrha looks at Juane and kissed him on the cheek. Juane looked at Pyrrha blushing.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha said, blushing and looking down.

Juane placed his hand under Pyrrha's chin to lift her head up to face him. Juane kissed Pyrrha, which really surprised her.

"I'm sorry too." Juane said, as if he was trying to make a move on her.

"You idiot." Pyrrha said, laughing.

-Epilogue-

Team RWBY was actually watching the whole thing happen.

"Awww, that's so cute." Ruby said.

"I guess they finally worked things out." Weiss said.

"Well, I guess Nora was really... 'ParaNora.'" Yang said, putting on her sunglasses, making Blake giggle.

"Really?" Weiss said.

"Oh come on! It was clever!" Yang said.

A/N: So that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic. Review and stuff. Thanks :)


End file.
